


Chocolate and Werewolves

by AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, De-Aged Derek, Derek Has a Sweet Tooth, Derek-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nervous Derek, POV Derek, Romance, Romantic Derek, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, THE HAPPIEST OF ENDINGS, Teenage Derek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle/pseuds/AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been dating for six months. Their anniversary just happens to fall on Valentine's Day. Derek, understandably, proceeds to panic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy angst of a Valentine's fic for all the Sterek lovers out there. Ya'll are the best.

Derek was nervous. In a very understandable way. He and Stiles had been dating for six months. It had been a good six months. Derek had been the one to ask him out. It was all stuttering and being red in the face. Which was rather unlike him. He was the perfect example of the jock type. Easy, relaxed. Wondrously athletic. Stiles was the exact opposite. He spastic, nerdy, and just a little bit of an asshole. Derek was attracted from the moment they met.

     It sucked being a teenage werewolf. He was already flooded with hormones and whatnot. Being a wolf just amped things up to ten. That, and he was part of the minority in the school. California never really had any trouble integrating werewolves into the public school system. But that didn’t meant that Derek had any fun going to school. There were jokes and snide comments sure. But once the other kids realized how good at sports he was, that sort of went out the window.

     He made plenty of human friends. They were decent enough people. Being from a slightly famous family helped. The Hales were widely recognized in the human and werewolf world. But he knew which ones were his friends because they wanted his name. And which ones were his friends because they actually cared about him. Stiles was in the latter.

    He was a strange young man with few friends and a tendency for trouble. The first time Derek met him was actually something of a story. He thought he was an alpha. He came across the scent in the halls and froze dead in his tracks. There was an alpha in the school. That was…Uncommon. Naturally curious, he moved towards the scent to find Stiles standing there. He was Derek’s height, with auburn hair tussled artfully. His lithe form was drowned in flannel that did little to hide his broad shoulders. It wasn’t until his friend came up from behind that Derek realized his mistake.

     Scott was one of those rare wolves that everyone liked straight away. He was genuinely and completely a puppy in the form of a person. Derek never understood how someone could be so laid back and carefree. Stiles was a bit different. The young man always seemed to be moving. Never keeping still. Constantly in motion. It was hard to not pay attention. And pay attention Derek did.

     They shared only one class together. History. Even still, Stiles seemed to be an ever growing presence. He was a nerdy little goofball, but there was an intelligence that was there that he tried to keep hidden. Derek saw right through it. It was one of the reasons he liked the young man so much. After three months of pining, Derek finally asked.

     It was lunch and there were too many people for Derek to every really be comfortable. But he did it anyway. He tried to be cool about it. Getting Stiles’ attention in an offhand kind of way. It was a spectacular failure. There was blushing and stammering. Stiles was patient through it all. When Derek finally got the words out, he wanted to bolt from the cafeteria. Much to his surprise, Stiles said yes. He wanted to scream.

     Of course, he was overjoyed that he had a date. On the other hand, he had a date. One which he now had to plan. He knew that Stiles liked comics. DC over Marvel. But only just. He hated drama films because they took too long to get to the good part. He adored sci-fi, especially Star Wars. Fantasy was a close second. Curly fries were his paramour. If the droves he ate every day at lunch said anything. He hated being the center of attention. So Derek knew that it had to be private. Well, as private as he could manage.

      It was a three day long process in which he treaded on the edge of a panic attack the entire time. There were limited options that he could pick from. But he somehow managed to make it work. When he arrived to pick up Stiles, the young man floored Derek. It was rather easy at this point. He was dressed in a pair of sinfully tight red jeans. Batman t-shirt taught across his chest. Glasses hanging loosely from his upturned nose. Derek almost got into a fender bender with the mailbox.

     Stiles got in and buckled his seatbelt without even blinking. Commanding Derek onward to their date. That was just the kind of person he was. Derek drove towards Kitty’s Dinner. A mom and pop burger place that was packed at any given time. It also served the best curly fries and milkshakes in sixty miles. Stiles ordered a massive heart attack of a meal, putting all away in what Derek guessed were multiple stomachs.

    They shared a milkshake, chocolate. Stiles refrained making a cheap dog joke as some people did when they saw Derek consume the stuff. It was simple. But it was good. They talked for over an hour after all the food was taken away. Derek learned a lot about Stiles. He was in almost all AP classes. He hated that his dad had to work long hours. And, he was indeed a part of Scott’s pack. In what function, he didn’t mention. But it was something to know.

    He talked about Star Wars and comic books. His love of cooking. And of reading. By the time the waitress told them they had to leave, Derek was grinning ear to ear. Stiles was food happy, smiling and stumbling with the weight of the meal. Derek enjoyed the drive home just as much as he enjoyed the actual date. They arrived back at the house at a reasonable time, making sure the sheriff wouldn’t have any complaints. Derek walked Stiles to the door, bidding him goodnight.

    He walked away, ready to be home when Stiles grabbed him, turning the other man round. There was a tense moment of silence. Then, Stiles was kissing him. Derek didn’t really know what to do. The only other person he had ever kissed was Paige. They didn’t last long. And she was okay. Stiles…He was better. Much, much better. He tasted like sunshine and green fields. Derek was doing his absolute best not to shift. Fangs did NOT make for very good make out additions.

     When Stiles separated them, he was still smiling that shit eating grin. Derek both loved and hated it. This time, the goodbye was for good. And Derek went home with an ear splitting smile. His mother tried to ask him what it was all about when he arrived back at the house. He hadn’t mentioned anything about Stiles. Werewolf/human relationships tended to be complicated. More so when said human was a member of another pack. Which Stiles was. Better to keep things private. But that was no longer an option.

    Six months of dating and movies and late night conversations had caught up to Derek. Mainly because his pack mates couldn’t keep their mouths shut. Derek always knew it was going to be Erica. She loved to gossip. Even more than she loved tight skirts and high heels. Derek’s mother confronted him and asked in a somewhat demanding way why he hadn’t mentioned Stiles. He didn’t really have an answer.

    Stiles was…Good. He was kind and goofy and all together great. It was never a dull moment with him around. He always kept great conversation, and respected when Derek didn’t feel like talking. He was just as involved in their relationship as Derek was. Planning dates and the like. But he liked the fact that it was a part of his life that he could keep to himself. Pack never really respected boundaries. It came with the territory of being a werewolf. That was just a fact. Stiles was his personal happiness. And the selfish part of him wanted to keep that to himself. His mother, unfortunately, wasn’t really keen on that.

    She requested that Stiles come over for dinner. And the night she had planned also happened to fall on Valentine’s Day. It was a living hell. Derek was actually in hell. He had something special planned for Stiles. It being their six month anniversary as well as their first Valentine’s Day. But his mother insisted and Derek was in no position to refuse. She was his alpha after all.

     When he actually got the courage to tell Stiles, he didn’t seem upset. In fact, he seemed rather excited about the whole thing. Thankfully, his mother hadn’t requested that Stiles bring along Scott. Derek would’ve pitched a fit. It was bad enough that she was demanding to meet Stiles. It would’ve been worse if she made Scott come. Two alphas meeting was always a big deal. No matter who pretended otherwise. And Derek screwing things up more than already were. They were themselves after all.

     On the night of the dinner, Derek was a bundle of nerves and rigid tension. His mother had pressed his clothes and made his dress nicely. Not that he didn’t mind. But he had always been able to be relaxed around Stiles. Now, he was pulling at the collar of his shirt, trying to calm down. It was an ongoing effort.

    Everyone else in the house was also dressed to the nines. Peter was strutting about the house, head held high. He was always an arrogant ass. Somehow, his daughter Malia had been wrangled into a dress. How such a miracle occurred remained a mystery. Derek had never seen her in anything but loose pants and ragged t-shirts. He suspected his mother had something to do with it.

     Laura even managed to get her kids in order. Despite being next in line to be alpha, she still somehow managed to find the time to be mother to four little hellions. Thankfully, her husband was a more modern father. And was perfectly happy to help in the rearing of their spawn. Derek loved his cousins and nephews. He really did. But there were some days where he actively wanted to strangle them. Hopefully, that wasn’t going to be tonight.

     Stiles arrived shortly before seven, sending the house into a frenzy. As the third born child, and second born son, anyone dating Derek drew attention. Most of their extended family was present. Stiles had no idea what he was walking into. Derek hadn’t been able to find the time to properly warn him. But that was okay. Because Stiles came with a surprise of his own.

     Derek had never met the sheriff in any official capacity. There was no need to. Laura was the first born, and therefore successor of the alpha position. Whenever the sheriff came by, for whatever reason, Derek steered clear. He was also diligent in staying out of trouble. As best as he could manage. Unlike Cora, he actually respected his mother’s wishes in not making asses of themselves.

    For all the world, he seemed a nice enough man. He was well liked by practically everyone in Beacon Hills. And he was rather progressive. There were three werewolves and a hellhound in his department. While there was no law that said departments had to hire non-humans, most didn’t even bother. The primary argument being that werewolves wouldn’t make good cops. Seeing as they could shift if angered and so on. The sheriff didn’t seem to care all that much. Derek still shat a brick when he walked through the door.

    He hadn’t been expecting to meet the man tonight. Not for some time actually. He was dressed in uniform. Most likely because he just got off of work. Derek tried not be intimidated. Stiles on the other hand, warranted a different reaction. He was dressed in a crimson vest paired with a midnight black shirt. Pressed silver jeans and a pair of wing tip leather shoes. Most of all, it was the first time Derek had ever seen him with his hair properly styled. There was a single moment where the breath of creation came to a screeching halt. Derek didn’t have anything to say.

     His mother interrupted his state of being flabbergasted by welcoming the two of them into the house. The sheriff shook her hand, offering a warm hello. Stiles, shockingly, did not. Instead, he bowed his head and presented her with a bottle of wine. It was customary for members of different packs to greet each other in this way. When being invited into the home of another alpha, a gift was given. Stiles had never been one for tradition or social accord. It was enough that Talia stilled for a moment. After said moment, she took the gift and returned the bow. As far as first meetings went, it was as good as any.

     Stiles and the sheriff endured the many greetings that came after. The both of them giving due attention to each member of the family. The kids adored Stiles. Asking all manner of nonsensical questions that the young man tried his best to answer. Derek thanked his stars that his boyfriend was such a patient person.

    When the introductions were done, Talia directed them to the dining room. Dinner had already been served, resting on fine china. Stiles sat next to Derek without question. Not even bothering to be concerned with the place cards. Talia didn’t take it to offense. Much to Derek’s surprise.

     The meal was pleasant enough. The conversation easy. Talia asked all the obvious questions. How Derek and Stiles met. Where they went on dates. What he planned to do after high school. So on and so forth. It was pretty simple and routine. Stiles took it with a grace that Derek hadn’t seen before.

     By the end of it, Derek had actually managed to relax a bit. Things were going well. Stiles and the sheriff were enjoying the evening. Having made the best of the circumstances. That of course, is when Peter had to go an open his big mouth. He never did know when to shut up.

 

“So Stiles, where is your alpha this evening.”

     “On a double date with his significant others.”

“Others? How odd. Wolves usually only take one person as a mate.” Peter said snidely. It was an insult disguised as a question.”

     “Scott’s more modern. The three of them share a mutual attraction with each other. They make it work in their own way.” The manner in which Stiles gave the statement, the conversation was ended. And everyone knew it. But Peter didn’t seem to care very much.

“Well, progressiveness aside, he should’ve been here. You are a member of his pack after all. And you’re meeting your boyfriend’s alpha. Due accord should be returned.”

 

Derek silently wished his mother would throw something at his uncle. The man was being an ass. As always. Looking to bait someone into an argument. Derek knew from experience that Stiles was the last person such things should be engaged with.

 

“Scott knows better than to try and tell me who I can and cannot date. He’s met Talia before. That, and his girlfriend is Allison Argent. So there’d be a little bit of confliction there if he tried.”

     “Your alpha is dating a hunter?” Peter asked, legitimately surprised.

“They were dating before Scott got turned. They kept dating. I fail to see the problem.”

    “You mean besides the fact that the woman is the future head of the Argent family. One who has been trained to murder our kind for centuries.” Peter snapped.

“Discrimination based on someone’s heritage? Wonder if that sounds in any way familiar. Or are you in the habit of selectively choosing when to ignore such a thing?”

 

Peter recoiled physically at Stiles’ accusation. Werewolves didn’t tend to date humans for a number of reasons. There were no laws against it. But the simple fact of the matter was this. They still faced discrimination on a daily basis. It had taken years to normalize the idea of werewolf/human relationships. Even still, most were afraid to even pursue such a thing. Derek had been one of the exceptions.

 

“If you’re implying.-“

     “Implication suggests subtly. I’m not being subtle. You can’t stand and denounce my alpha for dating a hunter and then demand that society treat werewolves and humans equally. Not how it works. What two, or in this case three, consenting adults do with their personal lives in of no concern to anyone but themselves.”

 

It was rare to see someone outmatch Peter is wit. Stiles had done so in spades. In short, Derek found it rather refreshing. His uncle had a nasty habit of trying to appear smarter than everyone. Always talking over anyone he could. Even over Talia if he thought he could get away with it. But in this instance, Stiles had won. Rather easily. Derek smiled at his boyfriend’s genius. It was one of the many reasons he loved him.

    And oh shit. He did. Love him that is. In that easy, never forced kind of way. Such a thing made itself in its own time. Without effort or constriction. Derek hadn’t even realized it. Stiles had become a part of his life. One that he didn’t think he could do without. The ease in which he occupied a place was breathtaking. Derek didn’t know how exactly to phrase it. But he did love Stiles. More than he had for another person.

    The dinner came to an end, with Peter being thoroughly humiliated. Derek was still preening over that. Stiles took Derek by the hand and led them to the living room. Derek had a much different idea in mind. He led them upstairs, towards the one place that Stiles hadn’t been yet. His room.

     Werewolves were rather particular about their space. They were territorial creatures by nature. It was an instinct to guard one’s private place with a certain level of ferocity. But, tonight, Derek knew that he wanted Stiles to see his room. To give him that. A demonstration of his trust.

     It was simple enough. Bed, dresser, nightstand. There were of course the various ornaments in which he decorated with. Posters and figurines. Everything that was his own personal touch. Stiles made fun of him for the Power Rangers poster on the back wall. OG crew for life, as Derek said. That was his childhood.

    They collapsed on the bed, still fully clothed. It wasn’t so much sensuous as it was relaxing. They hadn’t had sex yet. It wasn’t even a though in Derek’s mind. Sure, he had thought about it. What Stiles would look like naked and bare. What his hands would feel like running over his body. Of Stiles’ slender and nimble fingers doing what they did best. But he didn’t want to force it. They would get there in their own time.

     The pair laid in idle comfort. Enjoying each other’s company. Derek basked in Stile’s scent. That earthy pine thing with notes of fire and wild spice. Shameless and all consuming. It was the kind of scent that left an impression. One that became a memory without ever really trying to. Stiles often teased Derek about his habit of sniffing him. It was a werewolf thing, okay? Something that brought them comfort and assurance. But he always indulged him without condition. And Derek loved him for it.

     They stayed like that for a little over an hour. Simply enjoying the ease of it. It wasn’t long before Stiles’ father was calling for him so that they could go home. Derek was the first to rise. With the events of the evening, he had almost forgotten Stiles’ Valentine’s present. It had taken him weeks to secure the funding for it. In the end, it was totally worth it. He knew it was the perfect gift.

 

“Sorry about Peter. He’s an ass. But hopefully this will make up for it.” Derek handed Stiles the package, heart hammering in his chest. The other boy opened it slowly, eyes blowing wide when he realized what it was.

     “Two VIP, three day passes to Comic-Con. Derek, how’d you get these?”

“Mom has a few friends in the entertainment industry. I had to come up with the money though.”

     “And here I was worrying I spent too much.” Stiles produced a small heart shaped box from under his shirt. It was ridiculously red, wrapped in a frilly pink bow. The packaging itself was expensive. Derek could tell by that. More so by the smell. Werewolf nose aside, he knew good chocolate when he smelled it.

 

“You know that little Swiss style chocolate shop on third that just opened up?”

     “You mean the one that I’ve been dying to go to for weeks?”

“I had them custom make some truffles for you. With all your favorite fillings.” It was the kind of personal thing that Stiles always picked up on. Derek had a major sweet tooth. Particularly for chocolate. And the shop had always smelled divine whenever he walked by. He damn near drooled every time. Such things were always pricey. But Stiles had managed to get an order in for the day when they were sure to be the busiest. And that’s the kind of attention to detail that Derek loved.

 

He kissed Stiles with as much restraint as he could manage. Given the circumstances. Derek had made out with Stiles. Plenty of times. Though there were more than a few instances where they had to stop because of the risk of the shift. Derek liked to think he’d gotten better about that. Right now, not so much. Stiles worked around his fangs as best he could. Making sure that he wasn’t nipped. But then, he did something unexpected.

     The young man separated them, smiling that shit eating grin. Then, he turned his head to the side. Exposing the long column of his throat. Derek felt his eyes shift, a low growl in his throat. Stiles knew what that meant. The symbolism behind it. To a wolf, it was the surest sign of trust and devotion. It was a gift given in faith.

    Derek ran his tongue along the expanse of muscle and skin, tasting the saltiness of Stiles’ skin. It was heavenly. This was by far the most intimate thing that they had ever done. Stiles grabbed Derek by the back of his head, bracing himself. The other sliding down to his ass, grabbing a handful. Long nimble fingers massaging the meaty flesh of his backside. Derek cupped Stiles’ front with one, feeling his growing erection. They were one step away from their clothes coming off when Stiles spoke up.

 

“Derek, as much as I’d like to fuck you nine ways to Sunday, both our parents are downstairs. Along with the rest of your family.”

     “Don’t care.” The wolf said.

“My dad will shoot you.” That seemed to put a hamper on things. Derek relented, letting Stiles compose himself. They made sure their clothes were in order before heading back downstairs. Just as they moved to exit, Stiles pulled Derek in. Kissing him sweetly.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sourwolf.” Derek could only smile. What he feared would be a terrible day, turned out to be the best day ever. Yes, he was keyed up and the other wolves downstairs would be able to smell it. But Derek didn’t care. His boyfriend was the literal best. They could worry about sex later. They had the rest of the weekend after all. And Derek had more than a few ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> No smut, but still fun. Thanks for reading guys. As always, much love.


End file.
